Chaos: Nico Di Angelo's story
by 13lackdeath
Summary: Not your everyday Chaos Story I bet xD. Nico Di Angelo has sacrificed himself to close the doors of death, now trapped in Tartarus, he has only one way out, accepting Chaos' offer. AU? T for now may change later. First fic! (Story lengthens by each chapter!) R&R :D (It really does help!)
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN PJO OR HoO. Nor the Characters, only the plot.**

**Go easy on me xD and Please R&R**

"Ahh my little pet" hissed a voice. I looked up dazed; I was completely immobilized, but I guess being chained to a pillar did that. I looked around; I was in a massive cavern, with rocks jutting out everywhere in front of me stood a _thing_. It had the upper body of a human and the lover half of a snake and had 2 heads; it was slithering all around my pillar. I struggled to break free but after a minute or so I realized it was pointless, I was trapped and as the monster had earlier stated I was its pet.

"Where am I?" I slurred staring at the thing in front of me.

"Oh boy, he doesn't know yet" said one head "makes it all the better!" replied the other one. The other head just laughed manically, agreeing.

"What? Are you laughing about?" I managed.

They laughed some more "It's just kid, that your ours to do with what we want" said head #1 "Indeed, you're our entertainment" agreed head #2. Then my memories came flooding back:

I was standing back to back with Jason slashing and cutting monsters in half which in turn exploded into dust. All around us chaos ruled, my friends were fighting ever type of monster you can think of. We were holding the monsters at bay, but I could see my friends tiring against the onslaught of monsters, we had to close the doors of death –fast. "Jason, gather up the rest we need to reach the gates!" I shouted over the roaring of monsters, he nodded in understanding and made his way to the others. I fought harder and more brutally than ever before in my life in order to reach the doors of death. As I slew the last monster that stood in my way, I saw all my friends fighting the endless horde; Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Thalia. I ran over to them helping them keep the monsters at bay. "About time Nico" Jason said; calling a lightning bolt down from the heavens to vaporize a group of monsters. "Well not all of us are ripped like you" I replied, summoning the dead from the Underworld. A great rift opened, sucking in a group of monsters as well as letting skeletons from the Underworld out. Legions and legions of skeletons climbed out of the rift, battling the monsters and driving them back towards the doors of death. The great Stygian Iron doors ajar, with un-countless monsters fighting their way out, godly powers were flying, lighting incinerating monsters, green and black firebolts burning the monsters'. Then suddenly a giant wave crashed into a group of monsters, washing them away and cleared a path; running down said path was non-other than Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. "Percy!" we all shouted in unison. We all traded a 'Welcome back from the most horrible place in the universe' hugs, then turned our attention back to the monsters.

"Guys, remember what the prophecy says, the doors must be closed from both sides" I said with a grim expression, I already knew I wasn't going to let my friends do it, so that left me. My friends nodded sadly. "Okay guys, here's the plan. Percy and Jason; get me through the gate, you two will have to close it from this side, I will from the other. And don't I really don't want to spend my last minutes arguing with you guys" I said looking in each of their faces. They were shocked, really shocked by my reasoning. "But—" Percy began.

"No don't, Percy really, I'll be fine" I said looking at the ground "now let's go!" I said rolling my eyes and running towards the doors of death slashing hacking and maiming any monster who came within 3 meters. We stopped right in front of the gigantic doors, I turned towards my friend and smiled sadly "Guys really goanna miss 'ya, now Percy, Jason you know the plan" I said nodding to them, and I ran into Tartarus.

**Liked? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once more I do Not own PJO or HoO**

**I do own the plot however. And I do hope this chapter doesn't suck, Enjoyz.**

And here I was, chained to a pillar awaiting eternal torture, _fun_. "Ahh the boy remembers!" said head #1 "Aw I wanted to burst his bubble, now that fun is over" said head #2. I was, well scared, yes I know the Son of Hades _scared,_ but I was. I did not know what would happen now; I supposed torture, hopefully not the kind that I saw done to other monsters the last time I decided Tartarus would be my vacation home. I mentally shuddered. Pain exploded in my abdomen, I looked down at a knife that was plunged into my stomach; blood flowing over the knife and dripping to the cavern floor, I screamed.

_1 year later in earth standards. 30 years later in Tartarus standard._

I have been gutted, decapitated, flayed, skinned, tortured in ways that would make you lay awake in bed, never able to sleep again, 30 years I have been trapped down here, counting the days -10957. I hung limp on the chain, they were digging into my flesh, but I could not help that. Each day I was unshackled from the chains, to be taken into a maze of underground tunnels that lead to different torture rooms. Each day my torture was slightly different. I heard footsteps and I knew that the torturing would follow; I tried to lift my head, but pulled a muscle in the process, so I just went limp again. Then my mind started to kick in again; footsteps? My captor was half snake, he would have slithered in. A gloved hand touched the back of my head and a warmth spread through my body healing all my aches and pains, I felt completely healed from my physical wounds. I looked up from the ground; what I saw was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. It was a woman she was around 5'9, had black hair with streaks of white, but what amazed me more was her eyes; it looked as if it held the cosmic themselves, I could even make out constellations. And a great body, every curve was perfect; her face was kind, beautiful and yet, had certain coldness to it. She looked at me with a combination of pity and admiration. "You mortals never cease to surprise me" she sighed, waiving her hand, and I fell to the ground free –sort of. I stood up but then just fell back down, stupid legs. The lady offered a hand, I took it and the same warmth spread throughout my body "Try now". And so I did, I stood up and felt like a million bucks, I walked a bit to test out my legs. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself, but to be blunt; I have a proposition for you Nico di Angelo" she stated, I flinched a bit at my full name. I looked up from my feet into her eyes, those cosmic, beautiful –I cursed myself mentally, 30 years chained up and the first thing I do is fall head over heels for a woman 8 years older. She seemed amused all of the sudden, I hope she can't read my mind, and just then a small grin appeared on her face. "Thanks, umm, what's this proposition? You mentioned?" I said quickly changing my invasion of privacy.

"Ahh yes, the proposition, well Nico you are in Tartarus"

"No Shit Sherlock" I said then I remembered she - (a Freed me and (b I had manners. - "Sorry I didn't mean to offend."

"It is quite alright Mr. Angelo, 30 years spent in Tartarus is a very long time, especially with what they have done to you" she said sympathetically "but the proposition yes, well Mr. Angelo, I offer you freedom." As she said those words I was stunned, but I suppose a lady that could walk into Tartarus and with a wave of the hand destroy chains, could do that. Then my instinct kicked in, what if this lady was just some trick, some cruel joke. "I promise you Mr. Angelo, this is no trick, and I do offer you freedom." And I knew there was a 'but' coming. "But, in turn you have to do something for me."

I really hoped this wasn't going to be something horrible or impossible, but I nodded with anxiety for her to continue; "Nico Di Angelo, I would like, in turn for you freedom, ask that you would be my Apprentice." And then my jaw literally dropped.

**A/N: Okay guys there was a bit of cussing in that one, I hope it doesn't put you off though, but I just love the whole NNS (no shit Sherlock). Anyway if any of you guys have watched supernatural, then you can get the whole hell/Tartarus thing. But if you don't then I will explain**

**Well see when Nico dies in Tartarus he automatically "revives" kinda, so its an endless torture, which means he can get gutted and all those nasties without dying. I do hope this chapter wasen't a disappointment. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, this is more of a filler I guess, but I decided I am going to elongate my chapters so updating may differ, not too long ofc, maybe like 2000-3000 words a chapter. I do not own PJO or HoO. I do own the plot however. Enjoy.**

"I would be honored, but if I may ask who are you exactly?" I asked courteously.

"I go by many names, Mr. Angelo, but you might know the name the Olympians and then later the mortals call me; Chaos" before I could reply she snatched my hand from my side and a great black vortex engulfed us.

I felt my stomach dancing as we traveled through gods know what, then all of the sudden the darkness cleared away to reveal; a huge room. The room was furnished with soft leather chairs and a wooden coffee table, at the far end of the room was a triple king-sized bed, with black woolen sheets. There were huge wall-window on both sides of the room looking out over; Pluto and I could see its moon Charon circling it.

"Wow" I breathed. Looking outside of my room made me dizzy.

"It is a lot to take in, Mr. Angelo but eventually you will get used to it. Now excuse me my young apprentice, but I have matters to deal with, I will come for you in the morning, sleep well" and with that she disappeared. I looked around still shocked of what happened the past day; I got rescued from Tartarus: check and I am the apprentice of chaos itself: check. Why would she choose me and not Percy, he after all was savior of Olympus? I didn't know, but I would ask in the morning, I climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke with 3 really –and I can't express how old they were, I mean they were basically skeletons with skin– standing next to my bed. "Gahh!" I screamed holding up my hands in defense, and fell out of bed. I jumped up ready to charge these old hags, but felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I see you have met my daughters Mr. Angelo, but you may know them as; The Fates. Don't be scared Mr. Angelo, they won't hurt you" she said with an amusing smile playing on her lips. "I am not scared, merely, surprised" I huffed. And then chaos did something I really did not think would/could happen; she laughed.

**Hoped you liked**


	4. Just a Qeustion

**Sadly this is not an update but I had to ask you a question guys, should I continue this, and if so whats your ideas? Because I am really a novice writer here and i just want to learn, so be kind and reply xd.**

**-13lackdeath**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I do however own the plot**

**Here's another Chapter guys, I hope it will not disappoint!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the nice things you guys say it keeps me going :D. R&R! :3**

Chaos led me through the spaceship? I don't really know what to call it, but it had a name I couldn't pronounce, so I'll just call it a spaceship. Anyway, she led me to the Gymnasium Division of the spaceship, complete with the whole package, an acrobatic sub-division, Weapons sub-division, a running course, and an Olympic swimming pool. I was amazed by the size of this place, but Chaos explained the whole place was actually Pluto's moon Styx.

We stopped in Weapons sub-division, "Okay Mr. Angelo, I have duties to do, so I will leave you here to train with my servants, Hithus show yourself!" suddenly a man appeared out of thin air, he was 6'0 had black hair and brown eyes, wore Spartan armor, and looked like he had gone through a war. He was covered in sweat, blood and mud; he turned towards me and eyed me like I was someone who would blow up toilets with firecrackers at school.

"Hithus this is Nico Di Angelo, you are to train him in every possible weapon"

"Including guns Ma'am?" he asked stealing a glance at me, and it was clear he didn't like me.

"Especially guns, he will need the training when he starts battling mortals, understood?" he nodded and bowed. "Good" she said before a black vortex engulfed her, the guy named Hithus turned towards me and grunted. "Not much are you? No matter Mr. Angelo this way" he said beckoning me to follow him. "You like exercise?" he said as we walked into the armory, before I could say something, he continued "Well from now on you won't" he said laughing.

"We'll start with something you might actually be good at" he said throwing me a well balanced sword. Just as I caught it, he charged me with a sword of his own; I dodged right into a weapons rack, letting them crash to the floor. I quickly jumped up blocking another one of his blows, and then ducked just as it whistled over where my head was a second ago. I backed away slowly, grabbing a shield from a rack and threw it at his head, he just swatted it away but the shield cost a long enough distraction to charge him. I bulldozed the man onto his back with me on top, I quickly rolled off and stood up, he was disarmed, I had won. "Not bad kid" he groaned standing up "now what about spears?"

_10 hours of painful exercise later_

I entered my room, and threw myself on the bed exhausted, breathing heavily, I groaned to myself. "Hello Mr. Angelo, how was training?" if I could I would have jumped 16 feet in the air, I sat up straight, every muscle in my body protesting. "Fin- no it was hell" I groaned, chaos walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "Well Mr. Angelo, you'll have to get used to it I am afraid. You will be for a while" Chaos said quietly. I frowned _uh-oh _I knew this was coming, "How long?" I managed.

"Well I could not say before I saw you learning new skills, roughly 13 years Mr. Angelo"

Compared to my time in Tartarus, with was not even half, then a thought occurred, "Will I age?" "No, you will not age, nor will your friends on earth"

"How does that work?" I asked.

"Well Mr. Angelo, you spent 30 years in Tartarus, but to your friends it has only been a year, time in Tartarus is slowed down and here in my domain time stops completely altogether, so no matter if you left here now or 30 years from now, time on earth will still be 1st January 5:02pm" she said standing up. "Anyway Mr. Angelo, it's had been a nice little chat, I will see you in the morning" then she disappeared leaving me in my thoughts.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know it wasn't a long chapter but the longer chapters will begin with the next one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I don't own PJO or HoO, just the plot.**

**Longest chapter yet, but still not really long compared to other stories, Enjoy. R&R**

12 years flies by when your training your butt off, it's true! Anyway, today is the start of my 13th and final year on Styx. I had learned much and more from my teacher, even though he was an ass sometimes, I had grown to like him. The twelve years here I had been learning to use weapons of every sort, maces, flails, swords, axes, guns, bows and a lot of others.

I sat up straight in my bed, the covers all tossed around, with Chaos standing in the doorway. "Nico Di Angelo" _Oh-boy_ she rarely ever called me anything but Mr. Angelo, "It has come to my attention that this is your last year here, and as such it is time for the last of your training" she said in all seriousness. "Dress Nico and meet me in the training area" she leaving, through the door, weird she almost never used the door. I all but jumped out of bed with anticipation, fumbling with the knots of my shirt, when I was finally dressed –which took way longer than expected– I took a deep breath and headed towards the Practice yard.

The practice yard was a large area with training dummies, targets, automations and so forth it was covered with moon-dust, and had a massive sky ceiling, looking out over Pluto, in the middle of the yard sitting was chaos.

As I approached I could see these shining black orbs floating around her body. "Sit" she commanded, I obeyed. I don't know how long I sat there but, but it felt like hours but that may just be my ADHD kicking in. I noticed for the first time that her eyes were closed, suddenly they opened and glowed pure black, then it returned to her normal cosmic eyes. "Here we are Nico Di Angelo, the final part of your training." She said looking straight into my eyes "Powers" she said randomly. I arched a brow "What?"

"The final part of your training is powers. I shall teach you in the Powers of the cosmos; it will be hard especially with only one year, but it is a necessity."

I was stunned completely and utterly stunned, here Chaos wanted to teach me in the powers of the cosmos, I really did not know what to say, so of course I had to say something stupid like; "Uhh wow, man really? The cosmos, wow"

She smiled at my words but it soon disappeared, "Mr. Angelo, I know this may seem to you that you will be invulnerable after this, but do not be fooled, there are things older and stronger than even me, for I am only the creator of the Greco-Roman universe and such my powers are limited. It is really hard to explain, but the concept is; even I am not invincible and ergo you won't be. I can only teach you the power of the cosmos a merger amount, I cannot give you even a percent of my power, in fear that you shall disintegrate, but you will be much stronger than before"

I was once more shocked at what I had just heard, more gods, more cultures; it makes my head hurt, I was honored really I was but I felt like this was all just dumped on me. "So when do we begin?" I asked grinning.

_Last day on Styx_

The last year went by faster than I would have thought possible, I guess it was because I was actually for once in my life having fun. Today was my final day, where I was supposed to go through tests to prove I was ready to return to earth, to my friends. I woke up smiling, and felt like I could tear down Olympus by hand, I quickly climbed out of bed and dressed, then headed out towards the training area. As I arrived I saw Chaos and Hithus already there waiting for me. I greeted them both and went towards my first objective; Archery. I approached the range standing 100 feet away from the target, notched and arrow took a deep breath and fired. It hit the bull's eye, "Rapid shots now, boy" whispered Hithus in my ear, and so I did as he told me, I let arrow after arrow fly through the air hitting the bull's-eye every time. "Good, now try the 3-hitter" grunted Hithus. I moved on to 3 closer side by side targets, and notched 3 arrows at the same time and released my grip; they flew through the air meeting their respective bulls-eyes'.

Swords, daggers, guns, throwing knives, knives, spears, throwing spears, darts, hidden blades , maces, flails, I aced them all; to my relief I really thought I was going to screw it up, but luckily I would be seeing my friends very soon. And then I had to prove myself by using the cosmos.

"Nico, you have proved yourself in your prowess with weapons but weapons alone will not save you out there, prove yourself with the powers I gave you and you will be ready" said Chaos smiling lightly. I nodded and headed out towards the first Automation. I stood 10 meters in front of it, the automation was humming slightly, and I concentrated on what I had learned about the Cosmos, and target the automation with the powers. The light seemed to slowly evaporate around the automation; soon darkness was seeping from shadows around the room shooting towards the automation, then suddenly it exploded in a blinding light. After a few seconds the room turned to its normal shade. I was exhausted, I almost fell down but Hithus caught me before I fell to the floor, the last thing I heard and saw was a smiling Chaos saying "You have passed Mr. Angelo, you shall return to earth."

I woke up drenched in sweat, still exhausted from what I had done in the training area. I slowly stood up and headed over to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. When I came out in Chaos sat on my bed waiting for me. "Good morning, my lady" I said bowing, then started to dry my hair with a towel. "Hello Nico, you handled yourself very well, I could not have wished for a better performance."

"Well today should be an exciting day for you I supposed" said Chaos pursing her lips. "But before I send you back we need to fit you out with some gear, because I am certainly not sending my Champion out there defenseless." I bowed "Thank you my lady, lead the way".

I looked at my equipment and I got really excited; (**A/N: I really can't explain but look at my avatar and this stories' picture, without the weapons, yes I am ripping of Altair, but Nico has 2 hidden blades, Love 13lackdeath**)

Chaos turned towards me, "Now go my Champion, I shall contact when the time comes, until then enjoy yourself. I might also warn you" she said pursing her lips "that you will experience emotional trauma on earth, due to your time in Tartarus. Because here you were immune plus my powers kept it at bay, but I won't be there on earth with you, you will be . . . scarred. My champion I wish I could heal you but that would mean taking away your memories about your life before Tartarus and that would not be smart. After I give you my blessing my champion your dyslexia will vanish you will be able to read English as well as other languages."

"Thank you my lady" I said bowing. Chaos smiled, "No need to thank me my Champion it is really nothing."

I nodded, then I asked something that had dwelt on my mind from when I first began my training "Why me my lady? Why not Percy Jackson, he after all saved Olympus and managed to escape Tartarus, not to mention being a key part in defeating Gaea."

"Well Nico, I have been keeping my eye on you ever since you were trapped in the Lotus Hotel; I just knew you were to be my Champion. Plus the upcoming war will take a certain kind of demigod and Percy just wasn't him. Nor was it any of the others, or _they_ would have been in Tartarus." Before I could reply to that, she touched my head and pain erupted where she touched, pain finding its way into my brain, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor unconscious.

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews keep me going :D!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thoughts will be in **_Italic._

**Okay guys I decided to take this into a PoV, in 3****rd**** person format anyway guys if you don't like the style of writing then say so, because your opinions does matter! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO! By the way, this chapter is more mature than the previous ones.**

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo.**

Nico woke with a start in a small forest clearing; the moon shone brightly casting shadows which seemed to grow closer to Nico's as if trying to hug him. He sat up groaning, blinking his eyes trying to adjust to the moonlight. _Gods my head_, Nico complained, but stood up nonetheless, he took a hold of his surroundings, noticing first that he was in the middle of the woods. _Great, of all the places, Chaos drops me in the woods_, he thought making his way through the woods. He saw the flicker of a camp fire through the trees, he immediately crouched and moved forward, silent as a ghost. As he approached he saw three figures sitting on tree-logs two looked like children the other an adult, so Nico presumed them children. Nico stopped as close as he dared not wanting to cause a fuss, two girls, one man; the man was slender but well built and had dirty blond hair, the two girls were twins both brunettes. The twins were both nine and blond hair dude was about twenty, the guy looked at the girls weirdly and immediately Nico did not like this guy. The guy stood up and beckoned one of the girls to stand up and follow him and for the first time Nico saw that both of them were terrified. _He can't be; that's just sick _thought Nico as he watched in horror as the man led the girl into the bushes. Nico moved quietly towards the camp, the girl that was left behind was whimpering with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Nico crouched into the camp, the girl yelped in fear and scuttled behind the log, Nico put a finger on his lip. He approached the girl, but she hurried away, she fell over the root of a tree, lying perfectly still in the leaves. Nico crouched beside the girl and whispered: "I am not going to hurt you, shhhh, don't worry, I'll get you back hope little one" he whispered soothingly. She let out a little whimper and pointed towards the bushes where the man had dragged her twin away too, Nico gave a nod and headed over to the bush releasing the mechanisms on his hidden blades; letting them slide out of the contraption on his wrists.

Nico could barely control his anger as he approached the bush, he was furious, how could anyone do this, and to little girls. He swept the brush away with his hand revealing; the man pinning the girl to the ground with his hands, luckily the girl was still fully dressed. Nico let his hidden blades slide back into the leather-and-black-steel contraption on his wrists. He was going to take his time, and after all he was in no rush, he grabbed the man around the neck from behind pulling him off the girl and slowly smothering him. The girl bolted back towards the camp, presumably running towards her twin.

"Have you ever done anything to them" Nico growled, his grip still air tight on the man, which was struggling to get lose. Nico loosened his grip on the man, so the man could catch his breath; as soon as air filled the man's lungs Nico once again tightened his grip.

"I asked a question you prick, TELL ME" Nico bellowed, his voice radiating with power, shaking the ground and the surrounding trees in the process.

"I . . . I promise I never touched them before tonight" the man all but croaked out, Nico threw the man onto the forest floor.

_Can I trust this man,_ asked a part of Nico.

_Of course you can't, you bloody moron_, replied another.

"Of course I can't" muttered Nico out loud walking towards the man, he gave Nico a confused look, but Nico just kept advancing. The man tried to crawl away, the shadows of the forest held the man in place, by now Nico loomed over the man. Nico reached down grabbing the man's head in his fit, and concentrated, at first nothing happened, suddenly Nico's eyes turned pitch-black. Nico cycled through the man's memories, focusing especially on the twins this man was about to rape. The man began to scream, bats, birds and owls flew away from the ear-piercing scream the man gave. After a few seconds he stopped, and not a sound would escape him ever, since then. Nico stood up his eyes' returning to normal, he looked over at the man's lifeless form, _so he was telling the truth, must be a first_, Nico thought before blacking out.

Pain, so much pain, the fates were cruel the PAIN! Pain, pain, pain, so much pain!

Nico bolted upright next to a burned out campfire, he was drenched in sweat, and his head felt like a burst watermelon. He groaned, trying to stand up but failing, two nine-year-old brunets approached warily, jumping back as any slight movement Nico made. Nico's eyes widened in realization of who they were, "you girls alright?" Nico asked. One of the girls nodded, Nico looked down at himself he was still in his battle-gear, his memories from last night came flashing back, the mortal, oh gods be good I killed a mortal. Nico jumped back onto his feet, making the little girls retreat, but Nico apologized. Nico smiled at the girls and said: "My name is Nico and yours?"

At first they glanced nervously at each other but then the girl that had almost been raped said: "My name is Jane" she said shyly. "And mine is Anna" said the other one, more fiercely, and Nico had to smile at her courage.

Nico cleared his throat and asked a question he held from when he first knew about the man, "So what's your guys' story?" after a long string of promises and so forth they told him their story. By the end when the girls finished their stories Nico's headache had disappeared.

Apparently they ran away from home, their mother was apparently 'Crazy' and threatened them children with a knife, so they ran and ran until they met James (Blond haired Dude) and he took them in, they were still young enough to buy that whole 'you get candy but climb in the truck first' bit. Not to mention at the end of their story they mentioned they were ADHD and dyslexic.

"Demigods" breathed Nico, looking between the twin sisters, _of course stupid! _Paying closer attention to them Nico could feel their auras; the auras were strong no doubt about it, _maybe_ _one of the big three_ Nico thought absently, but shook the idea, it hasn't even been 3 years since the titan war and these girls were nine. And it took almost another 30 minutes to explain what they were and most of the basic stuff, Nico finished with: "So you girls have two choices; either come back with me to camp, or join the Hunters of Artemis."

"What's the Hunters of Artemis?" Anna asked.

"Well" Nico started "the hunters of Artemis are a bunch of Badass girls who travel around the U.S.A killing monsters, they are like a family, and . . ." Nico's voice faltered as he thought of his Sister Bianca, who had joined the Hinters and then died shortly afterwards. He shook his head, _It isn't the hunters' fault she died it was her own, and if these girls wants to become hunters so be it._

"Yeah like I said they are family and look out for each other, but they are also sworn off boys, and stay Eternal maidens, I hope you know what that means" said Nico with a smile, Anna blushed but Jane looked scared, _you're an idiot_ Nico scolded himself. "I am sorry Jane I forgot".

But she just gave a slight nod, and looked at the ground, finding it very interesting; Anna put an arm around her twin trying to comfort her.

I swallowed hard "So what are you girls going to do? I was heading to camp but I can help find the Hunters if you girls like to join them, I'll give you some time" said Nico standing up, brushing off some dirt. He nodded to both of the girls and the wandered the forest, staying in the general area of where the camp was, there was nothing really interesting about the woods, and so Nico returned to the camp ten minutes later, finding the little girls waiting.

"We would like to join the Hunters" Anna beamed, then seemed to realize something "only if you don't mind of course" she added in a barely audible voice. Nico grinned "'Course not, let's go hunt some hunters shall we?" and with that they started packing, and by noon they were on their track towards finding the hunters.

**Soooooo do you like this style of writing more or less? Anyway Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thoughts will be in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!**

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo.**

Normally tracking the hunters of Artemis would have been impossible, but luckily through his blessing of Chaos he could sense the Goddess and her Hunters very faintly, Bad news was: they were 300-kilometers away. They had to keep moving day and night to catch up with the hunters, after 3 days of exhaustion, stealing a car or two they finally managed to arrive outside of a town in State of Washington.

Nico stepped on the brakes making the car come to a stop with a loud, screech. _More woods, great_, thought Nico as he climbed out, he had parked the car on a dirt road in the middle of the forest, but his sense told him that the hunters were here. He turned towards the twins as they climbed out of the car, "Well here we are, well this is the general vicinity of the camp, should not be more than a mile away from this spot" Nico said looking around in the woods, and pointed off in a direction. "That's the way girls, I'll escort you as far as shouting distance further than that I suspect I will become an arrow dummy."

And with cheerful remark they set off into the direction which Nico had pointed at, soon Nico spotted Silver woven tents glittering in the night sky. He turned towards the 9-year old twins and nodded in the tents' direction "Enjoy your new home girls, I hope you liked it" said Nico with a smile and started walking back to the car, but before he could get far, the twins talked him into a hug. "Thank you" they both said simultaneously, Nico had to laugh at that, but then the moment was ruined, as an arrow whistle through the quite night and landed right beside Nico's hooded face.

"A bit rusty, Phoebe?" shouted a female voice laughing. "I aimed at his head! It should have hit!" snapped another girl's voice. The twins scrambled off of Nico as he jumped up onto his feet they hid behind him. The females wore silver camouflage, with wooden quivers with silvery tendrils running across the wood; each had a bow up and aimed right at Nico.

"I come in peace" Nico yelled which sounded really stupid, like he was trying to say he was an alien.

A hunter snorted "Funny, we'll just take you captive, until Lady Artemis sees it worthy to even be in the company of a boy." _Wow these hunters sure are aggressive _Nico thought, but he simply lifted his hands up in surrender, "I demand to speak with Lady Artemis, for I have brought her new sisters, saved from their captive."

Laughter broke out among the Hunters, until their leader shushed them, she step from the ranks of the hunters; she was fifteen one day before sixteen, that Nico knew, she almost looked exactly like the other hunters, same clothing, same camouflage, except she had a silver tiara on her spiky black hair.

He smiled under his cowl; she looked exactly the same as she did 43 years ago, 1 year Nico corrected himself. Her blue eyes sparked with electricity, as she approached Nico, "Who are you?"

"My identity is none of your business Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus" said Nico calmly with a smirk hidden under his cowl; this was going to be a blast for him. Thalia's expression showed a bit shock that he had known her name but shook it off, "Actually if you wish to speak with my mistress it is my business to know who wishes to speak with her, and you brought recruits, I see."

"Indeed, I gave them the choice of Camp-Half-Blood or the Hunters, they chose the hunters" Nico said putting his hands on the girls' shoulders and pushed them a bit nearer to Thalia, "See? A sign of good faith, their names are Jane and Anna." Still Thalia scowled "I appreciate the gesture, but I will not allow" she was cut off by Nico. "I promise you Daughter of Zeus, that your mistress will really like to see me" Nico replied curtly, _all part of the act_, thought Nico still grinning "That I swear by the River Styx" Thunder boomed in the distance. Thalia looked more shocked than ever now, but kept her frown, "I cannot allow a **boy**" she said emphasizing boy "to see Lady Artemis without his Identity-" but she was cut short as the Goddess herself materialized at Thalia's side, in her 12-year-old-form.

"My lieutenant it is quite alright, I shall see to this boy, make sure the new sisters get settled in they seem to have had a tough road, I shall recruit them later tonight" stated the 12-year-old girl, not taking no for an answer. She approached Nico slowly, looked him up and down, as if trying to figure out who he was, "Your identity is blocked somehow, even to an Olympian, who **are** you boy."

Nico leaned forward, the hunters all moved a step closer, but Artemis waved them off, "You want to know my name?" Nico whispered so soft only Artemis could hear, the girl nodded. "You have to promise not to tell any of your other hunters, it is of the utmost importance" whispered Nico, feeling Artemis getting annoyed yet she swore on the River Styx.

"My name, Lady Artemis is, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Maria Di Angelo and Hades Ruler of The Underworld, brother to the now deceased Bianca Di Angelo, death was boring as Tartarus" Nico said and almost laughed so hard when he saw the expression on Artemis' face. The girl quickly turned towards he hunter: "This man is not to be harmed, understand? He will be treated with all the respect we have" she pointed a two huntresses "come I need to talk to this man, stand guard" the huntresses looked shocked at what their mistress had just said but followed.

**PoV: Thalia Grace (just trying something here, don't bite my head off)**

Thalia wasn't mad, she was furious, at the new man that arrived with two new recruits and Artemis; she was supposed to sit in at all of Artemis' meetings except for those that required her to Olympus. But her mistress had dismissed her, thinking about it made Thalia's rage grow, and thinking of how the man had spoken to her like that, nobody had been able to aggravate he so since Nico. Nico who was currently sitting in Tartarus, misery filled Thalia; she had actually liked him in a way that you're not supposed to like a guy when you're in The Hunt. Not that she would ever tell anyone, definitely not.

_Maybe it was for the best_, a part of her said

_How could you think that!_ Another hissed

That's it final straw, Thalia stood up from the fire and marched towards Artemis' tent, as she neared the tent Artemis and the man walked out talking, Thalia quickly jumped behind a bush, spying on Artemis' and the man, and caught the final words from their conversation "-Yeah the whole thing had been weird, I mean how I got here gods only knows, anyway Artemis, it has been good" he said making quotation marks with his fingers "to see you again, I suppose" they both chuckled at that.

"What you did saved the world," Artemis voice sounded pained "I just you did not have to experience the pain, I have obviously never felt it myself, but it really is not hard to figure out that it must have been hell, err, poor choice of words." But the other man laughed "I can't remember a thing, which is a real blessing. Well I better be off if I want to make it to camp by the end of the week, plus you know Thalia over there in the bushes is really starting to freak me out" _Oops,_ thought Thalia.

"Farewell!" Artemis called after him, as he walked back into the woods, in the direction from where he came. Then Artemis turned towards Thalia with a smug expression on her face _Uh-oh_, thought Thalia

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo**

Nico had told only Artemis that he had somehow escaped Tartarus and could not remember how, and nothing of the torture, saying he had amnesia of the events that had taken place in Tartarus. It was not time to reveal he was Chaos' Champion which was a shame because he really couldn't wait to see everyone's expression, but it had to wait a while. Seeing Thalia had hurt him, he had really like her a lot even though he knew she probably did not return the same feelings, and of course she was and Eternal Maiden of Artemis, no boys blah, blah, blah. Nico had wanted to tell Thalia it was him, but he could not bring himself to, he wasn't ready yet, he needed more time, even though it hurt him. Nico shook his head, no time for self-pity; he climbed in the Car that he 'borrowed' and started the engine, and drove east.

After about 3 hours of driving Nico's eyelids were heavy and about 4 more hours after that, he was practically driving with his eyes closed. He soon pulled over in the shade of a huge tree, and fell asleep.

Nico was chained to a wall; at the ends of the chains were hooks that had buried themselves in his arms and legs keeping him in place, as a huge monster approached, flames spouting from his nostrils. The monster approached, first out of curiosity but then he opened his mouth and a jet of flames engulfed Nico, slowly searing the flesh from his bones, he could not even scream as the flames sucked the oxygen right out of his lungs. He was still alive for about 30 seconds after the flame had set him on fire.

Nico jolted right up in the back seat slamming his head against the roof with a, crunch. "Shit, bloody head" Nico cursed, he was drenched in sweat just like last time he had slept, but instead of his head aching his whole body felt as if he had the worst flu ever, he was burning up. Then suddenly Nico went limp he panicked, trying to move but failing over and over, then his dream rushed back to him, pain, fire death, Nico flinched as he remembered every detail of his dream, the pain was so real. He could still smell his flesh burning as the monster had set up on fire; he wished it was just a dream. He remembered little pieces of his 30 years down under, and being burned alive was one of the tortures, one of the most famous too, if lucky enough you would only be burned to death around 50 times a month –Tartarus months that is.

Nico tried moving his arms again, and it worked, the terror had passed, for now. He slid back into the driver's seat. He tried listening to music, to the news, to people just interviewing other people, but nothing helped him, he could not get his mind off of his memories of Tartarus.

"Hopefully I don't regain all my memories from Tartarus" Nico said glumly to the air, but he doubted it.

Two days of traveling stopping at every coffee shop, convenience store etcetera. Getting Coffee, Redbull, coke or anything with caffeine in it, paying with money he had found in the car, of course he couldn't go in with his armor, so he had to use his powers to mold the armor into some normal clothes; a T-shirt and Jeans, it was an ability from chaos. Finally he arrived at the Strawberry Farm, which was its cover for mortals, but for the Greeks and Romans world it was Camp-Half-Blood. He climbed out of his 'borrowed' car and walked up the hill to Thalia's Pine tree with Peleus the dragon wrapped around it. He came at the top catching his breath; the Valley spread out beneath him, the forests the river the sea, everything was as he had remembered, seeing his old cabin with its Obsidian walls and its permanent green-fire braziers made him smile. Peleus just looked at him and snorted some fire and then returned to his nap.

He started down Half-blood-hill walking towards the camp, his smile grew wider and wider under his cowl with ever step he took, but a part of him still dreaded what's to come. As he entered the camp, kids he knew and did not know pointing at him and whispering. He walked straight to the big house, no-one had tried to stop him, and Nico assumed it was because he had gotten past the Golden Fleece and Peleus. The big house was painted baby blue with a white trim; it also had a bronze eagle vane and wind chimes which could turn into wind dryads, it had a porch with a table and some lounging chairs on it.

Nico made sure he walked in a very dramatic way, his robes fluttering in the wind and his made sure that his cowl was just high enough to see his mouth. On the porch sat Chiron, in his centaur form; he had the upper half of a Human and the lower of a white stallion, he had thinning brown curly hair, with bushy eyebrows and brown eyes that looked like he could read you as if you were a book. He and Mr.D ( as the campers called him, he was really the god of wine; Dionysus who had curly black hair is almost looked purple in the sun, he was kind of chubby, but I suggest you don't call him that, with a red nose with his leopard shirt) were playing a game at the porch table.

Mr.D looked up as Nico approached but just looked back to the game, however when Chiron looked up he wore a confused expression. Nico came to a stop in front of the table, acknowledging both immortals before he set is eyes on Chiron, waiting for him to speak.

Chiron looked Nico up and down before he asked "Who are you?"

"Oh Chiron, you're hurting my feelings cannot even remember an ex-camper?" Nico replied putting fake hurt into his voice. Chiron looked even more confused and Nico let out a chuckle as he removed his cowl.

"It can't be, you close the doors" breathed Chiron looking comically shocked, Mr.D looked up from the game, most probably wondering what Chiron was talking about now, then he saw Nico had removed his cowl. "Impossible, you're, you're In Tartarus!" exclaimed the god of wine.

"Shut up, I don't want the whole camp to know yet!" hissed Nico, getting pissed at Mr.D; he could feel the whole camp's attention on them. He pulled a chair and sat at the table, looking at the god and centaur. "How are you even alive?" asked Chiron keeping his voice to a whisper.

Nico looked thoughtfully at Chiron, deciding how much to tell the centaur and wine god, "I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone, and I need you to swear it on the river Styx, this cannot get out to the other campers or anyone, not even the Olympians, not yet anyway" he whispered. Chiron and Mr.D shared a look, but they swore in the end, and so Nico told them that he could not remember how he made it out of Tartarus. Chiron and Mr.D stayed silent through the whole explanation, then Mr.D asked a question that Artemis had also asked: "Where did you get there gear?"

Nico replied with the same answer, "I don't know I just woke up with it" it wasn't exactly and convincing lie, but they just had to accept it. "I don't want my identity known yet."

"Why" asked the centaur.

"Its personal" then he saw Chiron's expression "it just doesn't feel right Chiron, I can't explain, I'm sorry" but Chiron just nodded putting a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Well my boy, I am glad your back, I suppose you will want to sleep in the House?" Chiron asked with a smile, Nico nodded. "Well let's go get you a room."

**Guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was probably one of the worst xd. I am not a 100% happy with it, but I want to know what you guys think of it. It was almost 3000 words, which is nothing compared to some stories but for me thats a lot. Please guys R&R, your opinions do matter to me. I know there were a lot of awkwardness to it, but I am not really a great guy with conversation. and yeah I know Artemis was OOC, and i apologize, I think I kinda of got Thalia good enough, anyway onwards to the next CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thoughts will be in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO! By the way, Nico is around 23 there due to the blessing of Chaos, and why not xd? But everybody else's age is the same .**

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo.**

Nico woke with a start as his alarm went off, his eyes still groggy from sleep he stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He stood over the sink tapping ice cold water then scooping in up and throwing it in his face, that sure as Tartarus woke him up. He walked back into his room and quickly dressed, it was already 6:00 am, already later than he had intended to stand up. Nico found Chiron already up and Adams, standing on the porch looking out over the camp, some of the campers already emerging from their Cabins'.

Nico came to a stop beside Chiron leaning on the rail of the porch; staring out over the camp he had missed so. "Its mornings like these that make life worth living" came the old centaur's voice from beside Nico. He spoke true Nico observed; it was sunny with a refreshing smell and a small breeze.

"Yeah, I suppose it is a nice day" replied Nico, "So I am gonna there wasn't another great Prophesy while I was gone" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh no, camp has been at peace since . . . since the doors were closed" the centaur said with a tone of sadness.

"A shame really camp will be boring without some life-threatening-stuff you know?" turning towards Chiron with a small smile spread across his lips.

"I really doubt that, for you are going to be teaching the campers from now on. Well until you decide to reveal yourself, and even then you will most likely be offered to continue if you wish" said Chiron chuckling at the expression on Nico's face.

"What!" Nico yelled drawing the other campers' attention towards the porch, then he realized he had all but yelled it and lowered his voice "what?"

"You are co-director Nico, you will be in-charge of the melee and the arena, while I still maintain the rest, orders from Dionysus," Chiron explained "Don't fret Nico, you will make an excellent Director, but we will have to get you a new name" he said giving Nico and pat on the shoulder. Still utterly confused Nico was left alone on the porch as Chiron headed back into the big house. _Co-Director, yep that Centaur has finally lost his marbles, _Nico thought glancing at the campers. Letting out a heavy sigh Nico headed into the nearby woods for a walk to clear his head.

Nico walked through the woods thinking about the past days' events, his dreams and being co-director for camp half-blood when he heard a twig snap, he pretended he didn't hear it and kept walking. Suddenly he could feel a presence behind him, spinning around releasing his hidden blades; he quick as lightning had the blade's tip right at the throat of a demigod. The demigod was roughly 5'8 with blond hair and stormy gray eyes, he recognized her; Annabeth. Nico scowled under his cowl; retracting the hidden blades into its 'sheath'. "If this wasn't within camp boundaries I would have already killed you, who are you?" Nico asked, playing dumb.

Annabeth slightly winched, "Uh, names Annabeth, and yes well err, I just wanted to see where you were going, we don't see many faces older than 20 around here especially wearing a robe and cowl, who are you?" she asked pointedly.

_Name, name, name oh shit, Nico panicked, come on one gods-dammed name!_

"Carlo Di Capri" Nico blurted "The Co-director of camp" he added. Annabeth's expression was both of shock and confusion almost comical. "Co-director, huh?" she huffed running back into the trees, _weird, even for her, _Nico thought.

When Nico arrived back at camp the sun was already high in the sky, Chiron was waiting patiently by the arena. He nodded towards Nico, and then turned to a group of kids, including most of Nico's old friends; Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo. "I would like all of you to meet your new Co-Director; he will be teaching you with Swords daggers and all other melee activities, he is also in charge of the arena." Muttering sprung, Nico caught some of the questions like; who was he? What was he doing here? Why isn't Chiron training us?

"Silence! I would like all of you to treat him with as much respect as you would me, I will see you all at archery later" Chiron said galloping off. Nico turned and faced a crowd with mixed feelings; he could spot confusion, anger and of course kids who didn't care either way. Nico cleared his throat, "Yes well ehrm" _way to go Mr. Smooth_, "I am Carlo Di Capri and as my co-worker has already stated I will be teaching you in the Arts of melee"

More mutterings, "Stop" Nico tried but they kept on, "Guys stop!" still it did not help, "Shut the hell up or I swear to Styx I pummel everyone of you!" Nico bellowed he could hear the thunder. _Whoa when did I become this violent? _That at least had shut the campers up; they all turned towards Nico, some trembling in fear and other looking unimpressed. "Okay, now that I have your attention, I would like to see what you've got" Nico said, filing them up, and so it went on a very frustrating day of training.

Nico fell onto his bed exhausted from lack of sleep and training all the campers. He took a deep breath and slowly drifted off towards his nightmares that seemed to never end.

Nico was tied to a chair leather straps at his ankles and wrists holding him, the chair was in the middle of a large circular room which shone could have been once white, but it was covered in brown, red and yellow. In front of Nico stood a humanoid figure he had long-dirty-blond-hair with piercing blue eyes, and he was holding wire cutters, at the sight of the weapon Nico began to struggle. A deep rusty voice spoke inside Nico's head "My little Demigod pets, my favorite torturers, they will make you sequel like a pig, son of Hades". The demigod had an emotionless expression planted on his face; he leaned over and placed Nico's Right-Index-finger between the two blades, and closed them, true to its word the Monster's Demigod pets made Nico squeal. And so the torture went on cutting of every toe and finger, before shoving a dagger into Nico's abdomen.

Once again Nico woke drenched in sweat and unimaginable pain from his fingers and stomach; he bolted up and staggered towards the bathroom, turning the handle on the shower, and just collapsed on the shower's floor. And dozed off once more, into his memories of Tartarus.

**Sorry its just a filler, but I am kinda stumped what is going to happen next cuz I don't really want to take Nico away from camp and earth just yet so, yeah :/ Anyway this chapter/filler was just so you guys know what Nico is doing at camp for a while, hoped you enjoyed it, G'night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thoughts will be in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO! Yup a bit of a more mature chapter this one.**

**Not-really-Important: This is set one week in Tartarus, one week for Nico that is. Chapter may not be as good as the previous ones but I really find it hard to describe/think what had happened to Nico, after all tortures and stuff, so please don't hit me! **

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo.**

Darkness. . .

Nico could not see a thing, but he could hear the muffled voices of things, monsters most likely, he felt himself being dragged across a rough surface, gravel? He did not know though, he could feel bruises all over his body, he felt he was being pulled between two creatures, each holding on to one of his shoulders. He could feel the roughness of the floor, the raspy voices of the monsters, smell sulfur, brimstone and the large quantities of blood, but he could not see. Nico began to struggle but it was futile, the monsters' grips was too strong to even budge, panic engulfed Nico, he tried and tried but failed, all the while the gravel like floor breaking his skin as he was dragged across it.

Finally they stopped moving, the monsters' grips releasing Nico who fell to the floor with a thud, a groan escaped Nico's lips, and then he suddenly realized that he was alone in the darkness; he could not feel the monsters' presence anymore_. I can't see_, panicking Nico reached towards his eyes, his hands sliding over his face, coming to a rest at his eye sockets. They were empty, _Oh Gods my eyes!_ Jumping back onto his feet Nico franticly stumbled through the dark tripping in search of an escape. He finally collapsed onto the floor banging his hands on it, causing his hands to bleed; suddenly a roar of laugher went up, all of them cruel and raspy voices, coming from all around. Rage filled Nico, and he charged into one of the directions where the laughs came from, just to be punched onto his back; causing the crowd of monsters to laugh all the harder.

"Well, well, well, Hades little spawn, eh?" came a voice, the voice itself made Nico want to hide behind anything he could, the voice was practically dripping with cruelty. "Well, Nico you cannot even comprehend how HAPPY this makes me, we are going to have fun. Lots and lots of fun." He continued Nico could almost feel the smile pasted on the creature in front of him.

"Fuck off" Nico managed to groan out, that punch had **really** hurt, but still nothing of what he had experienced before. This statement brought even more laughter from the other monsters, but they were soon cut off from their (what Nico presumed) leader.

"You little brat, you are now mine, anything I want done with you, will be done" the monster growled, "What you have experienced so far is nothing that will happen, you had it easy, take him to The Chamber" at once Nico was grabbed by both the shoulders.

"Too fucking weak to take a demigod on then, not to mention a **blind** one, pathetic" _oh shit_, but it was already too late, _Why am I so stupid_, thought Nico mentally kicking himself. "Oh kid you really should not have done that" came the whisper of a monster holding him, why would he care? Nico did not have much time to ponder about that when their leader roared in anger. "You dare call me weak! I am going to enjoy killing you over and over for eternity." Nico's breath left him as a rock hard fist latterly went through him, he could feel the hand tightening around his spine_, oh hell_, was all he could thought before his spine was ripped out through what was his stomach.

Nico's body lay limp on the floor that was until black smoke with streaks of red engulfed the body restoring his health; giving his eyes back, replacing his spine and stomach healing the large hand shaped hole. Suddenly with a large gasp Nico shot back up in a sitting position, that was painful, Nico flinched, he could remember everything, and suddenly muscled red-arms grabbed him by the shoulders. Nico's head darted upwards and basically jumped out of his skin, "Holy fucking Gods" he breathed. Before Nico's eyes stood two Identical 'monsters', they were completely blood red, with one huge ragged horn sticking out of their foreheads, both of their nipples and nose were pierced with bone piercings, they also had floppy two floppy tentacles running down from just above their ears, and of course not to mention they were naked.

Nico blinked a few times, trying to make sure they were there; he never really saw any other creatures of Tartarus than that two-headed snake-thing, he gulped. Both of their faces had neutral expressions, and then they started dragging him out of a huge arena made out of bones, and into a dark corridor. One of the many questions floating inside Nico's mind the most important one was, who was their 'leader' the one that had ripped out his spine. When he tried to communicate with the Monsters asking them questions they said nothing, did not even glance in Nico's direction. After a while Nico didn't even bother, he could still feel the pain from his spine being ripped out, he tried to dismiss it but it didn't help.

As he was being dragged through the corridors, something dawned upon Nico, he would have cried if he wasn't scared shitless due to it, _oh fuck I really am in Tartarus, _it was as if his mind had shut down during his week here, like he could still feel pain, but his mind was shut down. Despite being scared Nico could feel his eyes fill with water, _gods I will not cry especially not in front of any-demon._

But it didn't matter silent tears rolled down his cheeks dripping on the black-sand that covered the floor. _You did it on purpose, you came right into Tartarus closing the doors, you did a good thing, no reason why you should cry, what's done is done and you will be here for the rest of the eternity, deal with it_, hissed a voice in Nico's head. The words hurt, especially coming from his own mind, yet he knew it was the truth, hard to accept yes, but the truth nonetheless. After a lot of turns the demons came to a stop in front of a black-steel door, it opened with a loud moan and Nico was thrown inside, the door closing behind him with a **clang**, and being bolted. As soon as the doors were closed Nico jumped to his feet and explored the cell. No windows, no bars on the door, not a bed nor a toilet (Nico assumed you didn't really have to go, or Tartarus didn't really give a flying fuck, He hoped for the former) not even a bed; only dirt and more dirt. The cell was lit by a single black-flamed torch right above the metallic door, its flame was pure black yet somehow it created a light source.

Nico fell to the ground in despair, tears streaming down his face, "Don't be weak, don't be a fucking wimp" he said repeating those lines for well over half an hour. But no matter how much he said it, it didn't help, suddenly a clang came from the door and it opened seconds later, letting the light flood in. The two demons from earlier came in flanked by something that made permanently scarred Nico by just looking at it. By just looking at it various images of torture entered Nico's mind; people being skinned by an razor then applying salt to make it burn, people burning in molten lava, people being cooked alive in oil, and eaten alive and so much more horrible images it just made Nico break down even more.

"Come my little pet, I will have my fun" the **Thing** hissed with amusement in its voice, the two red demons seized Nico by the arms and dragged him back into the endless maze that was Tartarus.

**PoV: Annabeth Chase**

One of the many things Annabeth didn't like was their new co-director; 'Carlo Di Capri'. He didn't even show his face, _what's was that all about? _She fumed. She couldn't sleep and it was all due to the new Carlo, does he think he can replace Chiron? Or what, she knew nothing about him yet she almost hated him, which she herself was weird, maybe it was how he treated her when she snuck up on him. Well granted that was kind of weird and stalker-ish, but came into camp all dramatic like, _uhgaah_, she really did not like the guy, yet she didn't know why, maybe it was her fear he was replacing Chiron? Or maybe the fact that he keeps his face hidden_, I mean come on he can't be __**that**__ ugly right?_ Point is she couldn't sleep and she had to clear her mind.

She climbed out of bed carefully, making sure not to wake her other Half-brothers, and dressed in a camp-half-blood orange T-shirt and some ripped jeans. She went over to the bookshelves picking an old Chinese book called; _The Art of War, _and slipped out with the book under her arm. Slipping through the various statues and other stuff that was in the center of the Greek Omega, Annabeth made her way towards the beach. Nothing eventful happened on the journey towards the beach, much to her bliss, she really didn't want to be caught after curfew. She fell/sat ground her back to a huge brown boulder, then looked at the spot where she and Percy Jackson (her boyfriend) kissed for the first time, underwater, yup underwater, you heard right. She let out a sigh remembering that day_, what a wonderful day that was_, she mused opening the book, and started to read it.

She had read the book before, twice actually, but she needed to take her attention off of her hate for their new 'co-director' and the book was one of her favorites. By the time she was halfway through the first streaks of light shone brightly, _damn it I hope I get back to camp in time_, she thought rushing to her feet and brushing off the sand that clung to her clothes. She ran through the camp, avoiding little rocks and buildings as she went, by the time she reached her cabin she was already out of breath.

She quietly opened the door finding her Half-brothers and sisters yawning in their beds, with an amused smile as Annabeth entered. "Either you woke up really early, but I really doubt that seeming as your alarm went off anyway, **or** you went to see **Percy**" one of her brothers said with a smirk, emphasizing the words or and Percy. It took a while but Annabeth finally caught at what he was hinting, _oh my gods Percy never even suggested it, the nerve of my brother_.

Her brother's smirk grew "either your blushing because it's true, or your really mad and/or blushing because I am dead wrong, I like the former better" with that a light laugh went through the cabin. Annabeth picked up one of her pillows and threw it at her half-brother, causing more laughter.

Annabeth cried out in frustration and left her cabin fuming about her brothers. The nerve of some people, she thought heading to the first of the activities of the day.

The rest of the day went on as normal until melee training when Carlo di Capri didn't show up, the other campers started whispering about their 'theories' on why he didn't show, each more ridiculous than the other. They waited there ten-more minutes until they voted who they should send to ask Chiron why, and of course they picked Annabeth.

Annabeth approached the big house, she had suspected that she would find Chiron there, and she was right; he was sitting at the table of the porch playing his game with the god of wine, as she approached Chiron looked up and arched his eyebrow.

"Annabeth, aren't you supposed to be training with Carlo?" he asked genuinely confused.

"It's just that Chiron, he never showed, we waited there for over a half hour" said Annabeth with a shrug.

"Σκατά" Chiron swore, Annabeth's mouth was slightly agape she had never heard Chiron swear.

"Annabeth wait here, I am going to go check if Carlo is in his room" he said standing up, confused Annabeth took a seat on a lounging chair. Annabeth caught a few frown from the wine god, but she was used to it so she just shook it off.

Two-minutes late Chiron all but burst through the door of the big-house, with his 'leader' face, he turned do Dionysus "Sir, come Ni—Carlo is in trouble" Chiron said noticing Annabeth, he frowned, "get the Apollo kids my girl, fast!" She was about to protest but they were already in the house, with a groan she ran towards the Apollo Kids at the archery range.

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo**

The worst was when they manipulated Tartarus, making him think he was back with all his friends only to see them get slaughtered, over and over. Then one day Nico just snapped he stopped crying and caring all together, he decided he would escape Tartarus no matter what it took. When he saw his friends tore apart by various monsters shot by guns and sliced and diced, he actually smiled. It was all a little revenge game, trying to make the monsters think he was actually enjoying it, even though he did not enjoy it he didn't care, but whatever it took to get a little vengeance.

He had learned various tricks from the demons, torturing ways to kill and even psychology, it didn't really work there, but it was useful to know these things Nico supposed.

Nico lay there on the floor of his cell, there was the familiar clang of the door being unbolted and opened, suddenly light filled the room exposing Nico's battered body. He looked up raising his hand to shield himself from the light. Standing there were the same demons who treated him, one spoke it sounded like nails on a chalkboard; "The master is waiting boy, I really do pity you"

"I don't need your fucking pity" growled Nico, but the demon made a laugh, or that was what Nico assumed it was.

"Boy, you will, oh you will" with that they grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him into the maze that they called Tartarus. It didn't take long till they reached a huge set of double doors, made out of Obsidian with bones inlayed into it; skulls outlined the huge arrow shaped doors.

The doors opened with what sounded like a human scream to reveal the throne room of Tartarus, literally. The throne room was huge around five-times bigger than a football field, with these huge obsidian pillars lined leading right to the Huge Obsidian throne, which was just like the doors and pillars inlayed with skulls. The throne was twice the size of the one Zeus sat on, and Nico would know he had seen it, it had black obsidian spikes poking out of it and a portal shaped object at the very top of the throne which held a terrifying head; the head had 4 eye sockets and these huge teeth making a perfect circle. Beyond the pillars it dipped making pits, where people were tied to smaller black obsidian pillars, the people tied to them had injuries that would make a war Veteran Scream like a little girl. Some of them just had a missing eye, ear nose or a few fingers, some of them were not so luckily.

Nico quickly looked away from them but their scream he could still hear, one thing to have it done to yourself but to see it on another human being was horrible, it made Nico's skin crawl, _Psychology is a bitch_.

As Nico was dragged closer and closer to the throne he could see the monster that had ripped out his spine somewhat three-years ago, he made a deep growling sound at the monster. The thing rarely did any of the torturing himself, but he made sure Nico got the worst of the worst, and what made it even more of a piss off Nico didn't know who the guy was but he had a few theories. He was dumped at the steps leading up to the massive throne, even after years Nico could not bring himself to look at the monster.

"My little pet how has my kingdom been treating you? I hope very badly" the monster said with his trademark hiss. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it has been a fucking daisy field, can I go now I'm bored?" Nico said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The monster growled obviously angered, _score_ Nico thought amused,_ wait, wait –._

Nico's hand was pulled from his side and chopped off by a large sword made out off obsidian, "fuck, fuck, fuckdy fuck." Nico growled winching, it was painful but not nearly as painful as when it had started but still it hurt a hell of a lot. "Gonna have to try better than that bitch" he said grinning at the last word.

The monster let out a growl "Well then, looks like you finally managed not to feel pain as much as you used too, no problem" suddenly Nico's vision went red, and the pain of a missing hand was amplified by uncountable number. Nico cried out falling towards the floor, clutching his bleeding stump with his other. The monster laughed but he was alone in that laughter, the other red demons just stood there. "What the hell did you do?" croaked Nico still clutching his stump, as he lay on the floor in pain.

The monster rose from his throne, "Oh me? Well, seemingly that your pain resistance has increased; see that's what I hate about children of Hades after an huge amount of pain they start resist it, I just took that ability away temporarily, sadly I can't take it away permanently."

Nico cursed himself, he didn't know that the monster had that ability, but then again it was his domain. "You're the Spirit of Tartarus aren't you?" Nico asked, regretting the question, but he had to confirm it. The monster laughed it made the whole room shake; "Now you realize who I am? You Hades' kids are funny; I suppose I keep you for the entertainment. Yes I am Tartarus, Titan of Torture and other minor things such as prisons, shadows, darkness, blood and so forth, but who has time for that, take him away guards." He said waving at the guards to take Nico away, the grabbed his shoulders but just as they were about to drag Nico out Tartarus added; "Don't kill him, or heal his wounds, let him die of infection" he said as he sat back on his throne.

**Yeah guys I hope you enjoyed, I myself am not completely please with the chapter, but I just want to update for you guys 3. Probably kinda OOC but you know; YOLO. Hope you enjoyed guys, I am gonna try to update as soon as I can G'night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thoughts will be in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO! Yup a bit of a more mature chapter this one.**

* * *

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo.**

* * *

All that Nico knew was; that his head was killing him, it literally felt like it was on fire. He tried in futile to sit up, but the pain was too much and he blacked out once more.

The second time Nico woke his head hurt a bit less and he could hear mumblings of people catching a whiff of a word each few seconds. Once more trying to sit upright he manages halfway but his back suddenly gave way and he fell back down into unconsciousness.

The third time Nico actually stood on his own two legs. He woke warm, noticing a blanket that covered his bare chest and some jeans, he pulled the blanket off. He slowly made it too his feet, only to trip, they couldn't bear his weight; he must have been out a long time. Cursing his own legs for their weakness Nico tried once more, and succeeded in at least making it on his own to legs.

Taking a deep breath Nico took one step forwards, only to trip once more, but Nico steadied himself against a wall, once more cursing his frail body. Looking around he noticed he was in his room, in the big house, his bed, his nightstand his drawer; it was his room alright, just as it was before he . . . dreamed. Nico fell to the ground almost screaming an agony_, you're stronger than this, you CAN handle the pain_, Nico told himself over and over. After a few moments of pure agony it subsided, Nico struggled up onto his knees and then onto his feet using the wall as a support as he made his way to the bathroom door.

Bending over the bathroom sink, he quickly splashed his face, shook his head and looked into the bathroom mirror_. I look like a 21 year old but I feel like a thousand_, thought Nico glumly, looking his facial features over, his skin was still its old olive color, his hair still black, albeit slightly longer than it looked when he was 14-years-old, his eyes had changed though, it kind of looked a bit like those of Chaos'.

His irises' were black with a fine line silver, the remaining eye was normal though. He was slightly amused that his eye color had changed he never really did like his brown eyes. Nico focused in his mind about the battle-armor Chaos had bestowed on him, imagining the clothes on him, suddenly he was fully dressed in the Black-Cape-and-cowl, with its' leather writs straps that held his Black-metallic-hidden-blades, that slid out at with a twist of the Black-as-midnight-ring he wore on his pinky.

The blades and ring were made out of what Chaos called 'A'dair' or its translation Chaotic-Steel. He released the blades and inspected them grinning, forgetting his nightmares and the pains. He quickly shook his thoughts from his head and slowly made his way to the bedroom door that led into the creaky hallway of The-Bighouse.

The wooden floor creaked as Nico made his way towards the front of the big house, everything was deathly silent, except for the floorboards, Nico could tell it was 2:01pm (he had no idea how, but he knew) so the camp should have been full of noise even from inside a building.

Nico opened the front door of the house; the sun's rays would have shone right into Nico's eyes if he hadn't have a cowl to block it out, it still took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the bright colors.

It was a sunny day, vibrant colors all around camp, the campers themselves though were nothing short of black compared to the nature, _aww how cute, they actually missed me_, Nico thought with sarcastically putting on a smile, mostly for Chiron, after all he was probably the only one currently on earth who gave a crap about Nico.

The porch was empty, the table and chairs were uninhabited, so Nico assumed that Chiron was most probably at the archery range, and the theory was backed up by the timeline. Nico walked down the three steps taking them slowly, and started making his way towards the archery range, which much to Nico's annoyance was pretty far away. The few campers that Nico could spot were giving him looks of disbelief but no-one made a move to interact with Nico.

Just as Nico suspected Chiron was teaching the 'New Campers' at archery, and hell there were allot of new campers. Chiron, being a centaur, was an expert at the Bow and Arrow and such, hit the bulls eye over and over, the campers on the other hand were battling. As Nico approached he could hear Chiron speak a few words of encouragement, but Nico could hear it was half-hearted.

Nico removed the cowl from his head and, "Sup pony-man" Nico said grinning like a maniac. Chiron all but twirled around looking at Nico with confusion, which was soon replaced by a small smile.

The centaur closed the distance and pulled Nico into a hug, "Hold your horses, pun intended" said Nico still grinning, but he felt like shit inside.

Chiron released Nico from his grip, "We thought we'd lost you, at the rate your heart was going, we fed you ambrosia and nectar but it didn't help. The Apollo cabin helped as much as they could, even Dionysus tried to help but it also had no effect" said Chiron quietly sadness entering his brown eyes as he recalled the memory.

Nico clapped the old centaur's back, "No worries Chiron, everything is okay" Nico winched "well as okay as it'll ever be I guess" he said offering a small smile.

"Before we continue this very jolly conversation, how long was I out?" Nico asked dreading the answer.

"Including the day you didn't make it to training, three-weeks and four-days, and we still don't know what happened to you." he replied grimly. Nico let out a huge sigh, "Fuck" he breathed "that's and awful long time" Chiron simply nodded.

Nico rubbed his stubble of a beard, "So what happened at camp while I was out?"

"Nothing of much Import, the whole camp's a bit" Chiron pursed his lips "down, after what happened to you" all the while the new campers just gazed at the conversation between the co-directors.

The stood a while in silence.

"Do you think it will happen again?" Nico asked out of the blue. Chiron stared off overlooking the sea as small waves crashed onto the beach, Chiron shrugged "I don't know m'boy; it was a miracle that you even survived, though it is possible that it won't happen again, but we will have to keep you under observation for the next week, before you leave."

"How did you know I was planning on leaving?" Nico asked giving Chiron a pointed look, but Chiron just replied with a knowing smile and trotted back towards the Archery range. Nico just shook his head smiling.

"Keep your head low m'boy, until tonight I will tell the camp that you survived" Chiron called over his shoulder shooting a bull's eye. _Bit too late there Chiron_, thought Nico walking back to the Bighouse, keeping his cowl down, no reason to hide_, but that still doesn't mean that I won't deny that I am Nico_.

* * *

**PoV: Thalia Grace**

* * *

Thalia Grace was having a bad day, to sum up the events of the past few hours; she was almost killed, twice, her stuff was torn by a huge tiger-like beast, not to mention the little things that happened throughout the day. Back to the matter at hand; Thalia was standing side-by-side with 3 of her sisters fending off a huge tiger-like creature, about the size of a tank. Neither she nor her sisters even had a clue what this huge Tiger was, but it had freakishly long teeth and its skin was like a meter of solid metal.

If Artemis had not arrived Thalia assumed they would have been kitty-nibble. Artemis (in her 18-year-old-form) jumped out of the treed wielding to long slender silvers knives engraved with vines and animals, such as deer, a lion, a snake and even a rabbit. She landed on the tiger's back and thrust the knives into its neck; the tiger roared in anger and shook off the goddess. Thalia and he sisters didn't even try to interfere for they knew it was their mistress' fight. The goddess sprung to her feet and charged the huge tiger; suddenly they vanished and were replaced by blurs of silvery and orange light, both of the fighters moving with amazing speed as well as grace.

Thalia couldn't even keep her eye on the fight itself it was too fast, but a few minutes later of fighting Artemis landed a lethal blow on the tiger and with a roar it fell to the ground, but did not explode into monster dust. All three hunters stared at the huge tiger in shock, never had they before seen something like this, the monsters they fought all exploded into dust afterward, but the tiger never did. Thalia could even see a bit of shock in the goddess expression, even though she would never admit it.

The goddess was covered in sweat but quickly shook off the shock; she turned towards the hunters and nodded "Let's go back to camp girls, leave the monster here" she said disappearing back into the trees. The huntresses' wanted to investigate the monster but they all silently agreed they had to return to their camp.

Thalia was exhausted it was almost twilight when they finally made it back to camp, the other two hunters that had accompanied her went off towards their own tents, Thalia headed towards hers'.

The collapsed on her warm and comfortable sleeping mattress and gave a sigh of frustration, _what was that creature?_ Even Artemis hadn't expected the whole tiger ordeal, and that worried her more than she would admit.

Surely Artemis would tell her if something bad was happening right? But her thought were interrupted as a hunter came into her tent with a grave look, "Our mistress has called for you Lieutenant" she said saluting. Thalia nodded standing up even though her whole body was complaining about the action. She exited her tent letting the flap fall down and headed towards the slightly bigger tent right next to hers'.

Outside the tent two sentinels stood guard they gave her a curt nod and opened the flap of the goddess' tent, Thalia entered and there sat the 18-year-old goddess cross-legged with her eyes closed, opening them as Thalia entered. The goddess beckoned Thalia to sit; "You're probably wondering why I called you" the goddess began.

"I am going to assume it's about the monster in the woods?" as small smile appeared on the goddess' face as Thalia finished.

"In truth no" Thalia frowned a bit at that statement "no I wanted to talk to you, my lieutenant, we will be staying at camp half-blood for about a week."

The goddess chuckled at the giddy expression her lieutenant had desperately tried and failed to hide, _hell yeah, I am gonna see my friends again; been so long since Nico_, sadness entered her heart.

"When" Thalia asked half-heartedly after the thought of Nico, but she was still excited nonetheless, the thought of seeing her friends again made her feel like a little girl again.

The goddess smiled a sad-knowing smile, "Next week, but before then we have to deal with the whole monster situation" Thalia nodded and they started working.

Before sleep claimed her, Thalia's last thoughts were of Nico: Nico why did you have to go? I am sure another would have gone, I know it sounds selfish and I know I am a hunter, but you will always be the only one I would break my vows for, always, she thought a single tear rolling down and over her ear.

* * *

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo**

* * *

Chiron stood up at the main table in the Dining pavilion, to his left sat Nico, he cleared his throat, "Ahem, as most of you must have figured out, Carlos is fine" he said pointing at Nico, most of them nodded. "After his sickness we all thought he would die, but here he sits, fine" Chiron raised his golden goblet, "TO CARLOS, FOR SURVIVING!" Chiron shouted, all the campers raised their own goblets, and shouted in unison.

Nico smiled, and took a sip of his wine, the only one on the pavilion who drank it, well except for the god of wine, but he was grounded from wine. The rest of the night was uneventful, Nico went to bed early, claiming he was tired, but the truth was he needed time to think about his memories and where he would go after he left camp.

_Next Morning_

Nico woke up with the light shining through the curtains, with a groan he sat up and shook the last traces of sleep out of his head. Gods those dreams, he winched each day it had gotten worse and worse, and yesterday night was the worst, Nico shuddered at the thought, he really wasn't in the mood to walk around or do anything except maybe read a book, but he did not have much of a choice. He climbed out of bed and willed his usual (The robes and cowl) clothes back on, and tidied his bed, gave a large yawn and headed out into camp.

Nico liked wearing his hood up, a lot, but he felt more comfortable wearing it down on days like this; a very warm and sunny day. _First day they will see me up close with my cowl down, I wonder how they will react,_ mused Nico walking through the front door and down the three-wooden-steps.

It was Saturday and as such the campers were more relaxing than training their asses off, and Nico knew out of experience that it was blissful to have 2 days a week off. The campers were lounging around, the Apollo kids were competing at archery, the Hermes cabin were pranking (as usual), the Demeter cabin growing their flowers, and so forth. But of course the Aphrodite cabin was gossiping and talking about boys, and the Ares cabin was staring daggers at the Aphrodite girls and boys.

Nico strode past a group of Aphrodite girls, "Hey" one of the girls said bashing her eyelashes, Nico never even stopped to say 'hello' he strode past giving her the finger over his shoulder, he heard a collective gasp, and the laughs of the Ares cabin.

_Serves them right for the times they have Bitches_, thought Nico smirking, _yeah the day is taking a turn for the better._

The rest of the day for Nico was doing nothing in particular except lazing on the boulder mound known as: Zeus' Fist. The day was pretty hot and it took much effort to move to move too much, Nico had a book in hand and a can of coke in the other and he was fairly enjoying the day, _about damn time_, he thought.

Nico only had 1 close-call about his appearance:

Nico was sitting on one of the chairs on the porch of the big house, reading a book to keep his attention away, from the thoughts that he may drop dead any second. He was aware that somebody had been staring at him for a while, 10-minutes and 36-seconds to be exact. He set the book he was reading on the table next to him, he had enough of this pervert who kept watching.

"Its rude to stare you know?" Nico called out, a blond haired girl/woman entered his view, and not surprisingly it was Annabeth. But what surprised him more was the boy that stood next to her, he was about her age 1-2 inches shorter than her had messy-raven-black-hair and sea-green eyes and he was lean, Nico couldn't help but smile at his old friend and cousin, Percy Jackson)

They both blushed, "uh, yeah sorry" Annabeth stammered, but her boyfriend (Percy) helped her out.

"Yeah, it's just that you know you look a lot like a friends we used to know" Nico arched and eyebrow "well he was 14, you just look like what he would have looked like if he was in his twenties" Percy finished apologetic, sadness clear in his voice. Annabeth just stood there nodding in agreement with her boyfriend.

_They can't know, suck it up_, Nico reminded himself, he looked back at the teens, "Everyone's is a racist, good god, just because your friend was Italian and had a slightly darker complexity does not mean we all look the same" Nico finished hating having to lie_, oh shit, too much information bro_, whispered a voice.

Both of them were blushing harder now but Annabeth noticed the slip-up, "What do you mean, Italian and Darker complexity" she said pursing her lips.

"You're talking about that Nico kid right? The one who sacrificed himself to close the doors of death, yeah I heard about him, and I assumed you were talking about him" Nico improvised fighting the urge not to brag about himself.

Annabeth accepted the lie, and then suddenly she looked sad again, "sorry we didn't mean to sound you know." But Nico waved her off with a hand, "No problem, I was mostly kidding anyway" and with that the two-teens ran off and Nico returned to his book smiling a genuine smile.

* * *

**PoV: Thalia Grace (Six days later, Arrival at camp, and also departure of Nico)**

* * *

Riding in the moon chariot made Thalia sick, see she was afraid of heights, and yeah the Irony does not escape her. When they landed Thalia all but fell to the ground and started kissing it, and muttering, 'Safety at last!' over and over. But she soon gathered herself and with the rest of the hunters headed to camp. Her tree had just come within range when a familiar 6'3 figure appeared on the hill, looking over his shoulder at the camp, then he started his decent downwards, it was dark but the moon was full, so there was no mistaking the figure.

It was the man that had brought the two girls to Artemis and walked away like nothing happened and more to the point she didn't even know who this man was, but Artemis said she couldn't tell her who he was, and Thalia thought her mistress shared almost everything, and the sight of his black robes and cowl made her blood boil.

As the man came closer and closer the hunters started growing anxious, he looked up at them and gave a curt nod, and just walked by, he didn't even looked surprised that they were there. I suppose he had heard when Chiron told the camp. All Thalia wanted to do was notch and arrow and bury its shaft into that man, but she knew Artemis would be displeased, so she just scowled at the man. She saw her mistress look at the man with utter confusion, which in turn caused Thalia to be confused, _why did her mistress even care for such a man? And that is definitely surprise I saw in her eyes like she didn't expect to see him leaving._

Thalia ignored it and soon they were on-top of Halfblood-hill standing right next to Thalia's tree, painful memories washed over Thalia, the fight of giving her life-force to defend her friends and then her rebirth. She shook her head_, No-time for that girl we're gonna see our friends again_, and with that thought her face lit up and she descended into the valley.

**A/N: You might have seen I had skipped a few days and well dreams, but Tartarus is not done yet, hopefully. And really I didn't want to bore you with the long days and so forth, I did add a few jokes you know, I hope they were funny enough to get a few LuLz outta you guys, and some sappy stuff for you THALICO fans, including me :3, but stuff will be getting sorta badass from now on. Guys I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter let me know if you did! And guys your suggestions are alway welcome, I already have the MAIN plot but Ideas can never hurt!**

**And I explained and cleared a bit of stuff for you guys, I hope ;D. And a guest said something about there is No proof that Nico IS stronger, now boy Dun you be flaming me! But to answer your question YES Nico is stronger and he will kick some serious ass from now on, especially now that he is out in the world and not cooped up in CHB(camphalfblood)**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this R&R they mean the world ;D.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thoughts will be in **_Italic_

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo.**

Nico was mad, no beyond mad, he was fucking pissed, it hasn't even been a week on earth and he had to return to help stop an 'Apocalypse war', he had lived through 2 all ready, well okay 1, but he still made it through Tartarus.

**My Champion I am truly sorry that I have to drag you back into the war**, spoke Chaos' female voice within Nico's head, he gave a huff**. In one week you shall be teleported to another planet**, Nico sat there patently listening to Chaos still fuming about the whole 'leave earth business'.

"One week" echoed Nico, That's right my champion, the planet is in total Chaos, excuse the pun, Nico gave a snort _that was kinda funny_ Nico mused.

**Indeed**, Nico almost jumped into the branch he was currently sitting under, then he heard the amused laughter of Chaos, _Not funny_, Nico growled scowling.

**Oh but my champion it was**, he tone said it all, she was clearly holding herself back from rolling of laughter.

_Nico gave a sigh, I really appreciate you giving me time to prepare but as you can clearly see I don't have a home or any goodies, except these ass-kicking hidden-blades and dramatic looking robes-and-cowl_, Nico pointed out. He heard Chaos hum**, so what you're saying is you would rather go now then later?**

_Exactly_, Chaos made her humming sound again, **I suppose though a word of warning my champion when you return the gods will know I have chosen a champion as I will tell them in about an hour or so from now, and I am sure even that lazy wine god can put 2 and 2 together.**

Before Nico could object darkness enclosed him and his stomach twisted into knots as he was teleported across the universe and onto a huge desert planet five-times the size of earth.

**PoV: 3****rd**** Person.**

On the dessert planet the inhabitants were busy doing their thing, which was waging war. The two opposite factions fighting each other: The army of Chaos and The Army of Order. All the creatures fighting were humanoid and looked very much human except the texture of their skin and color varied.

A burst of black light drew the attention of the fighting creatures; they all momentarily stopped fighting each other with knives, swords and bows and looked up at the sky. A meteorite the size of a minibus was racing towards the planet, and that wasn't even the weirdest part; the whole meteorite was black the flames the rock, and darkness seemed to be emanating from the object swirling around the piece of rock.

The Army of Chaos started cheering knowing who was locked within the comet; their savior, meanwhile the Army of Order started cursing and took that moment to strike at the enemy army.

Taken by surprise the army of Chaos retreated, the whole legion of Chaos retreating being covered by friendly arrows flying overhead striking their marks and burring the shafts into the enemy.

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo **

Nico could see the huge dessert planet stretch out below him, even though it was supposed to be a dessert planned it looked as if the whole area below him was covered with charcoal, wait no! Nico realized that they were people, he was flabbergasted so many troops, fighting_? Holy shit_, Nico thought his mind still trying to register the sheer amount of people down there, _it looks like there are 10 billion people fighting down there._

**Actually around 15 billion, if you want to be precise though 15,455,322,301, **Chaos' voice almost made Nico jump once more except he noticed that he was incased into a pitch-black rock, that was on fire and falling rapidly towards the planet's surface.

_Oh joy_ was Nico's last thought before he and the meteorite impacted the planet.

**PoV: 3****rd**** Person.**

At rough estimation the meteorite was moving at 20 miles a second, which gave Nico 10 seconds to think before the meteorite crash-landed onto and into the planet.

100 miles

80 miles

60 miles

40 miles

20 miles

Impact.

The Impact from the rock was massive not to mention a spectacular show if you were not in it, when the rock had hit black darkness spread out in a perfect circle for 200 miles in each direction. The ground shook millions upon millions of beings instantly evaporated into dust, huge dust storms were kicked up blinding everybody.

Everybody stood in shock they had not expected this kind of power, on being had just wiped out about 20 million beings, the dust started to clear, but the dust storms kept traveling further and further away from the impact site. The impact site only added to the shock that the beings were in, the site was a perfectly round circle stretching 25 miles in all directions and reaching a depth of 5 miles at the centre point.

A olive-skinned hand gripped the edge of the crater, all the creatures moved back in unison, then the man pulled himself up, he was wearing these weird black robes and a cowl, he looked up at the people around him, "Sup" he said.

**PoV: Nico Di Angelo**

"Sup" was all Nico could think of to say, he was still partially dazed by the impact and the sheer speed at which the meteorite had traveled. Nico knew he had just interrupted a massive war/battle but he really didn't know what was going on, he was utterly confused, up until he saw an emblem on the shields of some of the weird skinned beings, it was the Emblem of Chaos. Chaos' emblem was the classic Greek Omega with an eye centered in the middle of it, like those on the dollar bill and eye of Ra.

_Must be allies_, Nico quickly thought_, so the other guys must be the enemies?_ _Confusing_, Nico thought shaking his head, he looked at the symbols on the 'enemy's' shields, they were, like Chaos', the Greek Omega but not with an eye in the middle, but an hand, the fingers were tightly shut together and the palm would have been facing the user's enemy.

Nico frowned at the symbol, but he hadn't had long to over think anything before the first guy with the hand symbol charged Nico. Nico ducked avoiding getting his head chopped off by a Medieval-Claymore, two handed, easier to take down, just have to be fast, which won't be hard since those are heavy sons of birches, Nico thought remembering his training. He ducked once more as the sword came sailing over his head, then he quickly dodged to one side as the sword was brought down.

The sword lodged itself in the ground, Nico took the moment to kick one of the man's arms, with an audible cracking sound, and the man yelped in pain and fell to one knee, Nico took the momentary incapacitation of his opponents to pull the sword out of the ground and swung it with all his might.

The sword cut through flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter, the man fell to the ground, he was cut all the way through from his left shoulder to his right hip, Nico could see some of his heart and lungs, Nico shivered, but then realized he had allot more guys to take down.

Spinning around with the claymore still in hand Nico faced his enemies, whom just stood there staring daggers at him, "Well come on, let's go" Nico shouted to the people who wore Chaos' symbol, they stuttered a bit but then charged the enemy, Nico rolled his eyes, the battle had resumed.

Something feral took hold of Nico, he didn't know what but he ached for the blood of his enemies, combined with that the training he had gotten and adrenaline Nico was a killing machine.

Nico stood his ground, claymore in both hand, as a man charged him, this one had purple-reptilian skin, but other than that he had normal features; black hair, brown eyes and he was around 5'6, _what are these things?_ Nico thought to himself as the man neared.

The man was within Nico's striking distance, lightning quick Nico spun around arms outstretched he griped his weapon as tightly as he could, a 360-degree spin later the purple skinned man lay down on the ground on the verge of death –he was cut in half.

Nico hadn't even had time for praising himself of another kill when he sensed an enemy behind him, Nico spun around to see another man, though this one looked almost completely like a human, charging at him with a broadsword and a shield, fully armored in knight's steel. Nico dodged the clumsy swing of the sword, he spun around the knight taking him by the neck from behind, before the man knew what had hit him he laid dead on the floor, with a snapped neck.

Nico looked around for another warrior he could fight, he spotted an enemy looking around as if he wanted someone to fight, clutching his claymore tightly Nico thought; Happy to oblige.

Nico charged the man, who saw Nico and readied his long sword with a big grin plastered on his face, the fool he was. Nico was a mere 3 meters away from the man when he abruptly stopped, the man frowned at this move, and for a few moments there was a stare off, but the man soon lost patience and charged Nico. The claymore was held so that it's tip was in the ground, just as the man reached within striking distance, Nico brought the sword up with all his power, causing the blade to kick up a cloud of dust as it made its way to its target. With the sound of meat falling 3-stories and the cracking of bone the man lay on the clutching the stump that was once his sword arm. Fountains of blood gushed out of the wound and Nico decided he didn't have to suffer, he was after all just like Nico, following orders, making his way over to the wounded man Nico stood over the man the pommel of his claymore tightly gripped, with a push he ended the man's life.

Turning around Nico was another man ready to fight him, Nico instead of charging the man threw the claymore on the ground, the man gave a look that could only mean he was flabbergasted, Nico let a small smile play on his lips, _and hopefully someone sees this show so they will know to fear me more._

He looked the man over he was about to kill; he was bald, with a strange red ink-tattoo running across his face, he had several piercings including his nose, mouth and ears, he had a black bears and with intense brown eyes, he also had olive-skin but the body was obviously battered, not to mention the fact that he was bare-chested.

The man's expression turned from one of shock to one of that of a child would have on Christmas morning. The expression would have sent shivers down demigods and mortals alike, but it didn't bother Nico one bit, for he had seen things far worse than a maniacal smile, Nico returned a smile on his own, and charged.

The man pulled out vicious-looking twin swords, both of the swords were chunky and bended in a hook-like fashion as the tip, none of this bothered Nico he had his target in mind. The man jumped up into the air, coming down with both swords raised above his head in an attempt at a jump attack, Nico dodged the skilled warrior, who spun with lightning speed one again facing Nico.

"Your good" the man spoke with a deep gruff voice never taking his brow eyes off of Nico's.

"So I have been told" Nico replied cockily, but was cut off as the man charged him once more. Dodging each attack from this mysterious man, Nico began to respect him_, powerful and skilled, interesting_; a grin appeared on Nico's face.

Now it was Nico's turn for the offensive, he released his hidden blades and started fighting the man full on, block, block, attack, attack, dodge, duck, Nico landed a hit on the man's shoulder, he grunted in pain.

"First blood in millennia! Well done demigod" he roared.

"Not just any demigod, my overly buff friend" Nico replied.

And so they went at it again blocking and dodging attacking, but each failed to land a hit on the other, they were evenly matched, _unless, powers of chaos_, the idea of using his powers for the first time since he had left Styx made Nico a very happy man.

Nico empowered his left fist with the Chaotic powers of Chaos, darkness gathered around Nico, especially his fist, which seemed to pitch black, the darkness gathered around Nico looked like a form of smoke, but Nico knew it was darkness in its purest form.

The man narrowed his eyes at the powers, but before he could figure out what it was with the cloaked man, a fist collided with his bare chest sending him flying through monsters with such power it either killed or knocked them out, and some even lost limbs that got hit in the process –the tattooed man landed a mile away.

He slowly stood up staggering quite a bit, "You impress me, demigod, so you are my opposite? Well then lets fight" the tattooed man screamed and even from a mile away Nico could hear it and feel power oozing from the voice.

**Not the best chapter I must admit :( but this is version 3.0 yeah I did it 2 times before and just scrapped them, I hoped you guys enjoyed and see I told ya there would be action in this one, I hope the action scenes were good cuz I live to write them :D. R&R my-peeps!**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


	13. I will not be continuing

**Even to handful of fans out there I am sorry to say i can't continue this story due to multiple reasons, I hope you guys aren't too disappointed, once more sorry guys.**

**I leave it up to you guys to decide what happens.**

**Once more I am truly sorry.**


End file.
